世界地圖
世界地圖覆蓋遊戲全部區域，用來導引玩家千里迢迢前往目的地。 柏德之門與劍灣傳奇 The developers gave all of these locations colorful names, but not all are visible in-game. With a few exceptions, such as the Cloakwood forests, the names below are either the displayed names, or an unequivocal description of their geographical location which aids navigation; the more evocative names are shown in their respective articles. Canon is real life politics in the service of imaginary things that can be fun, and makes them not; Baldur's Gate game is surely not seen as canon by some Forgotten Realms players. It is a matter of dispute whether areas in the game belong to Western Heartlands, or Amn. Some player are ambivalent and subscribe to more expansive of definitions of the Western Heartlands with the border line at Beregost, which roughly divides the Sword Coast up into Western Heartlands and Amn. One can also see the Coast as merging from Amn into Heartlands, or that the Heartlands stop at Baldur's Gate, etc etc. Finally, Amn and the Heartlands can be seen as being divided, with Sword Coast in between as its own entity. Categories on this wiki are currently arranged according to the latter viewpoint. There is no strict rule here, only an aesthetic rationale: it is kind of nice for all of the areas in Baldur's Gate game to be in Sword Coast; for the Sword Coast to have its own town, Beregost; for the areas around Baldur's Gate City to be in Western Heartlands, and for Amn's borders to be on the same latitude as Nashkel. Disc 1, the north part of Disc 2, Disc 4 and Baldur's Gate itself are both Sword Coast and Western Heartlands, Disc 3 is Amn. The rest (including Tales of the Sword Coast) are Sword Coast areas. 遊戲全幅地理圖 遊戲中一共有54張區域地圖，這些區域經過探索後，最終都會世界地圖上顯示。區域地圖包含各式各樣的地下城與建築物。每張地圖皆各自帶有一區域碼。 以下是《柏德之門》的全幅索引地圖，放置在各自相對的地理位置。有兩個區域是資料片《柏德之門：劍灣傳奇》新增的，分別叫做烏葛斯鬍渣村和杜拉格之塔， 這兩張區域地圖是在主遊戲完成後才技術性額外安插進來，因此就不相容於以下的地圖陣列。 Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear ]] ]] In ''Siege of Dragonspear, ''you can't freely access all maps each chapter, instead, each chapter has a set of maps for you to explore. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition ]] ]] Gallery BG1map(plain).PNG|Plain Sword Coast map from Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. BG1sodbgcitymap(plain).PNG|Plain northern Sword Coast map from Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. BG1sodmap(plain).PNG|Plain Baldur's Gate map from Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. BG2soamap(plain).PNG|Plain Amn map from Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Globeworldmap.png|World Map button in original Baldur's Gate game. BG1map(paper2).jpg|Paper map of Sword Coast, included in some editions of original Baldur's Gate game. BG1bgcitymap(paper2).jpg|Paper map of Baldur's Gate, included in some editions of original Baldur's Gate game. BG2soamap(paper).png|Paper map of Amn, included in some editions of original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn game. BG2soamap(paper2).jpg|Paper map of Amn, included in some editions of original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn game. BG1map(landscape).png|Original Baldur's Gate Geographical table map. EETworldmap.png|Enhanced Edition Trilogy ultimate world map, consisting areas from Baldur's Gate series and Icewind Dale. EETgeologicalmap.jpg|Enhanced Edition Trilogy geographical map. See also *Areas External links * *Rand's Travelogue – More of the Western Heartlands! By Rand Sharpsword at Wizards.com References * Updated Sword Coast Map thread at Beamdog Forums